Los amores de Cleao
by Mahina.D
Summary: En un nuevo viaje para ayudar a Azalea, Orphen notara que Cleao ya no es una niña y que hay personas que lo notaron antes...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: **

Tras terminar el segundo viaje, Cleao, Magic y Orphen emprenden por nuevos caminos hacia una notable aventura. Orphen ha decidido encontrar la manera de devolverle su antiguo cuerpo a Childman para que este pueda retomar su puesto en la Torre del Colmillo.

Cleao: Orphen, a donde nos dirigimos ahora?

Orphen: hacia un pueblo al sur de las ruinas de **Bartanders. Me ha dicho Hartia que tal vez allí se encuentre una de las gemas que devolverá el cuerpo de Childman.**

**Magic: Y así usted podrá volver a la Torre?... Digo, ya que no ha vuelto porque no la han dejado entrar a Azalea…**

**Al decir esto, a Cleao se le detuvo el corazón. Al terminar el primer viaje creyó que Orphen había dejado de recibir noticias de Azalea, y por lo tanto ya se había olvidado de ella.**

**Orphen: Aún así no volvería. No creo que allí este mi lugar… ( mirando el cielo) Poco a poco he dejado de pensar en volver a la Torre.**

**Cleao: ( con mirar triste) Pero no niegas que todo este viaje lo emprendes por Azalea… Es que aún sigues enamorado de ella Orphen?**

**Orphen se detuvo y se colgó en sus pensamientos tan solo un momento: Pues si… Lo que siento por ella nunca lo he sentido por nadie, es que ya me he resignado…**

**Cleao: (Susurrando) Orphen… **

Continuaron el camino en silencio hasta que anocheció. Orphen noto que después de su pequeña charla Cleao se había quedado un poco apartada de ellos. Algo le estaba sucediendo, algo que todavía él no podía descifrar.

Magic: Cleao, te sucede algo?

Cleao: Nada, tan solo recordaba el primer viaje que emprendimos…

Magic: Si… Pareciera que fue ayer…

Orphen: Basta de charlas que hay que levantarse al amanecer…

Magic y Cleao:¬¬ Justo tú lo dices…

A pesar de la advertencia de Orphen, Cleao no se podía dormir. Sentía como un sentimiento la carcomía por dentro. Siempre había tratado de auto convencerse de que ya había aceptado que sería imposible que alguien como Orphen se fijara en alguien como ella. Pero aún así en su mente guardaba la esperanza de que todo eso solo fuera su imaginación. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Su mente quedo en blanco y se entrego a sus sueños.

Orphen no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Algo raro le ocurría a Cleao. Estaba distante, distraída y CALLADA!!!. Evitaba todo el tiempo su mirada, no respondía a sus provocaciones. Algo raro andaba ocurriendo con esa cría…

Al ver los primeros rayos del sol asomarse por entre las ramas de los árboles, Orphen despertó a Magic para que preparara el desayuno.

Magic: Maestro, porque no ha despertado a Cleao?

Orphen: Porque prefiero que siga durmiendo antes que moleste mientras preparas el desayuno… ( Orphen miro a Cleao mientras ella dormía. Sus dorados cabellos caían sobre su hombro desnudo. " Ha crecido mucho esa chiquilla…" pensó mientras la tapaba)

Magic: Porque siempre me hace trabajar a mi, Maestro?...-.-"

Orphen: (quien no ha escuchado nada de lo que dijo Magic) Que has dicho Magic?

Magic: Nada Maestro…

Orphen: ( en sus pensamientos) "Ya no se que es lo que le sucede a Cleao. Ya no ríe, ya no se enoja… Con lo que me divierto haciéndola enojar… ."

Magic: Maestro, ya esta el desayuno!!!

Orphen: Cleao, ya esta el desayuno…!!!

Cleao: Solo déjame dormir un ratito mas…

Orphen: Pues bien! Tú eres la que se queda sin desayuno…

Al decir esto, Cleao se levanto como un rayo, dejándose ver con su atractivo pijama.

Orphen: Pero que haces vestida así? ( dijo sonrojando al notar que los años han convertido el cuerpo de Cleao hasta transformarla en una atractiva mujer)

Cleao: Me lo he comprado en la feria del último pueblo por el que hemos pasado. ññ Te gusta? (dio una vuelta para que sus compañero pudieran admirar mejor aquel pijama, lo que hizo que Orphen se sonrojara aún más)

Orphen: Pues parece un palo vestido… (dijo apartando la vista y centrándola en el plato que tenía en sus manos)

Cleao: Pero como te atreves…!!! Leki!!! (grito provocando que su mascota hiciera volar por los aires a Orphen)

Sin embargo, y por más que ella tratara de ocultarlo, lo que Orphen le había dicho le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma. El nunca la tomaría como una mujer, siempre sería para el una molestia.

Orphen: Ya deja de hacer eso, no eres mas que una malcriada!!!!

Cleao: Y tú solo eres un estupido hechicero negro!!!

Orphen: Pues si tanto te disgusta es mejor que te retires…!!! No es necesaria una carga más en nuestro viaje…

Cleao: Como me puedes decir eso?... ( Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas…) Nunca pensé que lo dijeras tan enserio, pues si solo eso soy en tu viaje te librare de esa carga… Me iré por mi cuenta…

Magic: Cleao no… Maestro pídale disculpas…!!!

Orphen: Porque habría de disculparme por algo que pienso…?

Cleao: Pues bien! (diciendo esto, tomo sus cosas y abrazo a Magic) Adiós Magic… (Luego se topo con Orphen que continuaba con los brazos cruzados mirando para otro lado. Cleao lo tomo del mentón atrajo su mirada hacia ella y le dijo) Que el viaje te sea más placentero sin mi, Orphen…

Luego de decir esto, Cleao se dio media vuelta y se alejo por el camino…

Orphen: (susurrando) Cleao…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Magic: (mirando preocupado a Orphen) No va a detenerla…

Orphen: Será mejor que por un tiempo no la veamos. Ella decidió tomar otros caminos, seguro que vuelve para Totokanta…

Magic: (interrumpiendo lo que Orphen estaba diciendo) Pero estamos a días de Totokanta. Y si le ocurre algo en el camino?

Orphen: Ya te he dicho millones de veces que no me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando… (Magic recibe un puñetazo de su maestro) Además, lleva a Leki con ella, no le ocurrirá nada con el cuidándola… (pensando) "Pero si Magic tiene razón?. En verdad estamos demasiado lejos de la ciudad. Igualmente estaremos mucho más tranquilos trabajando sin ella… Pero se ha ido con su pijama (sonrojándose), pero que cría más despistada… "

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, Cleo comienza a tomar el camino que la conduce hacía Totokanta. Era tal el enfado que tenía hacia Orphen que no noto a la distancia que se encontraba. (Autora: se nota que aún no se ha dado cuenta que permanecía con el pijama, entre otras tantas cosas…)

Cleo: ( a Leki) Pues que disfrute de su viaje sin mi… Seguro que… (invadida por las lagrimas) que… Es más que seguro que podrá comenzar una relación con Azalea…Yo solo soy para él una molestia, una cría que no vale para nada, un… un palo vestido…( al llegar a esta altura tuvo que hacer una pausa para sollozar) Él me odia, nunca me quiso…

¿?: Quién puede odiar una persona tan bella?

Cleo: Quien eres? (dijo sorprendida. Mira atentamente al muchacho que la aparto de sus pensamientos. En verdad era muy apuesto)

¿?: Discúlpame, yo me llamo Lai. Este…Yo pasaba por aquí… y luego te escuche… y luego…

Cleo: Lai? Mucho gusto (le tendió la mano) yo me llamo Cleo.

Este tomo su mano y la beso "Mucho gusto señorita Cleo" dijo, haciendo que esta se sonrojara por completo. Nunca nadie le había besado la mano, menos aún de esa manera… Tan sensual, tan cordial…

Lai: Pues, disculpa que me intrometa Cleo, pero pareciera que caminas sin rumbo. Quien es aquella persona que te odia? Fue por él que comenzaste a deambular sin rumbo?

Cleo: Es verdad, no tengo a donde dirigirme. Es que… (Le cuenta todo lo que había sucedido, todo desde el principio, desde el día que conoció a Orphen. Pasaron horas y horas hablando. Lai la miraba atentamente, solo la interrumpía para ofrecerle un pañuelo con el que secar sus lagrimas) Y luego mi compañero me dijo que me vaya y que solo era una molestia para él… (concluyo entre sollozos)

Lai: No creo que sea cierto lo que él dijo… Actuó de impulso… (dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas con sus manos, ya que el pañuelo que el le había prestado estaba empapado.)

Cleo: Y… y luego dijo que no se disculparía por lo que realmente piensa…

Al decir esto, Cleo se abrazó a Lai, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. Este levanto los brazos en señal de sorpresa, sonrojándose. Luego sonrió y la abrazo.

Lai: Cleo… No tienes porque llorar, lo que el te dijo no fue enserio y aún si así fuera no es tan grave como para ponerse así. Cleo, yo ya debo marcharme, pero si no tienes otro lugar a donde ir… (sonrojándose aún más) Estem… No quisieras acompañarme a mí? Solo debo encontrarme con un amigo que no debe estar muy lejos de aquí y luego te acompañaré hasta donde tu quieras…. Que dices?

Cleo: (dudando) No lo sé… Solo he sido una molestia para todas las personas con las que he viajado… (al recordar las palabras de Orphen se entristeció de repente)

Lai: No!!! Tú nunca serias una molestia para mí… Si yo te lo pido, es porque realmente lo deseo…(pensando) "Como le pude decir eso… Recién la conozco, pero algo en mi interior me dice que de veraz debe viajar conmigo. Además… Además es tan dulce y bella…!"

Cleo: De veraz Lai?... De veraz deseas que yo te acompañe donde tu amigo? ( contesto mientras Lai notaba en sus ojos un brillo especial, un brillo que nunca había visto en otros ojos…)

Lai: De veraz… (dijo sonriendo, soltando una pequeña carcajada, de la manera más dulce que Cleo jamás haya oído. Pues desde que había comenzado los viajes con Orphen no había escuchado más que burlas de sus labios)

Al oír esto Cleo se colgó de su cuello con una inmensa felicidad que la invadía, aunque al mismo tiempo sentía un vacío, una sensación extraña al emprender viaje con alguien que no sea alguno de sus compañeros de viaje.

Lai: Pues ya es demasiado tarde para continuar, deberíamos acampar aquí mismo…

Cleo: Pues yo preparo la cena…!!!!

N/A: Hola!!!! Como les va a todos?... Bueno yo por mi parte decidi actualizar el fic, ya que recibi las criticas constructivas que esperaba...

Agradesco que las hayan dejado, ya que sin ellas no se como modificar los errores, que seguramente son mucho, porque este es mi primer fics.

Gracias por los reviews y espero recibir mucho mas, para poder saber que esperan de la historia, que esta de mas y como hacer para que la historia les resulte mas llevadera de leer...Para que esto ocurra hare todo de mi parte...

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Ya había llegado la hora de dormir, y Lai se encontraba lamentando el haber permitido que Cleo preparara la cena. Igualmente la tranquilidad reinaba entre ellos dos, y a ella le era imposible no comparar esta apacible noche con las tantas otras que había compartido con Orphen. Sabía muy bien que sólo llevaba unas cuantas horas acampando con el muchacho de cabellos verdes, pero su temperamento era tan distinto al del moreno, que simplemente se preguntaba si realmente podría hacer un viaje con él.

Recostada sobre su saco de dormir, observo al joven que dormía al otro lado de la fogata. ¡Qué suerte había tenido al encontrárselo en el camino! No tenía sentido mentirse a si misma, si ella hubiera seguido sola, seguramente terminaba perdida en medio del bosque. Pero sumida en sus pensamientos, aún cuando se alegraba con este insólito giro del destino, su mente se encontraba invadida por otra persona, aquella misma que por la tarde con tanta frialdad la había echado, aquella por la cual había abandonado su casa, y por la cual todos su sentimientos se alborotaban: Orphen. Ese hechicero de pacotilla que no hacía más que maltratarla e ignorarla. ¡Maldito el día que se cruzó con él!

Sin darse cuenta, golpeó fuertemente el suelo, despertando con ello a su nuevo compañero de viaje. Él volteo a verla, encontrándose con la dulce muchacha que tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y el ceño fruncido. No estaba en su naturaleza meterse en los asuntos que no le incumbían, pero desde esa misma tarde, se descubrió que esa rubia estaba muy ligada a su futuro, y por ello no podía no inmiscuirse.

Lai: Cleo? Te ocurre algo?

La niña parecía recién darse cuenta de la escena que estaba dando, y lentamente se sentó donde estaba.

Cleo: No, pasa nada...

Lai: Como digas... Pero si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar para que descanses, dímelo. Mañana va a ser un día muy largo y es mejor que nos encuentre descansados.

Cleo: (susurrando) Necesito un abrazo...

Lai no entendió lo que ella le había dicho, o más bien, creyó escuchar mal. ¿Acaso ella le había dicho que necesitaba un abrazo? No era que él no quisiera dárselo, de hecho, la joven sentada frente a él había despertado sentimientos y pensamientos raros en él. Sin embargo, no era un tipo de persona "cálida", en su vida no había tenido grandes demostraciones de cariño, mucho menos con chicas que recién conocía. Si debía ser sincero, tampoco era el tipo de persona que acampaba con una extraña, mucho menos invitaba gente a viajar con él. Si una palabra servía para describirlo era "solitario", que mirando su entorno también era una característica muy común en todos los hechiceros de la torre.

Lai: Qué?

Cleo (sin pensarlo) Que me gustaría que me abraces, solo por unos momentos... Hasta que pueda dormirme...

El joven hechicero se quedó sorprendido ante el sonrojo de la rubia. Sin decir más, tomo su saco y lo acercó al de Cleo, y cariñosamente la abrazó. Ambos se encontraron que lejos de ser incomodo, estaban muy a gusto. ¡Es más! En aquella placentera posición se quedaron hasta que finalmente se durmieron.

En aquel mismo bosque, había una persona que no había podido conciliar el sueño. Un joven moreno se encontraba dando vueltas en su saco de dormir. Simplemente no podía entender porque estaba tan molesto. No era que la niña malcriada le preocupara. ¡Para nada! Es sólo que era raro que ella aún no haya vuelto, como siempre lo hacía. Ella no sería capaz de enfrentar los peligros que se hallaban escondidos en aquel bosque, por lo menos no sin él. Ni siquiera se acordaba por qué habían peleado esa tarde. Ella... ¡Ella lo sacaba de sus casillas! Si debía sincerarse, tampoco hacía falta demasiado para que lo lograra. Él no era conocido por su paciencia ni sus buenos modales.

Pero ahora... Ahora realmente se arrepentía de tratarla de aquella manera. Le hacía muchísima falta. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se acostumbró a tenerla a su alrededor, peleando, riendo, gastando su dinero... Orphen meneó la cabeza tratando de volver a su hilo de pensamiento. A él no le gustaban los cambios, y el no tenerla cerca suyo era un cambio muy grande, el cual no iba a permitir que sucediera.

Volteándose, se prometió a si mismo que mañana a primera hora iría en busca de la gritona muchacha. ¡Al diablo con las obligaciones! Antes debía encontrarla, después... Bueno, después quien sabe que iba a ocurrir. Distraído, levantó su mirada hacia la luna, la misma luna que debía estar alumbrándola a ella. Este pensamiento lo molestó más de lo que ya estaba. Desde que había huido, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En sus ojos azules, en cu cabello rubio, en lo dulce que era... Y cuanto más pensaba, más tristeza lo embargaba.

Orphen: Cleo...

Susurro al viento, esperando que lo llevara junto a ella y la hiciera volver.

N/A: Hola! Cuanto tiempo no? Bueno, para ser completamente sincera, estaba dispuesta a abandonar este fanfic, pero mis motivos son varios, los que paso a explicar.

La vieja pc, en la cual años atrás escribia todas mis actualizaciones, tuvo que ser formateada. Una vez que perdi todo, el hilo de la historia se perdio como todo el resto de la informacion de mi amada maquina.

Por lo tanto, yo muy carente de imaginación, y un poco disconforme con lo que escribia, decidí no prestarle más atencion a esta historia y comence otras, pero al leer otros fics, me tente...

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE ENTIENDAN LAS ESPERA!


End file.
